Lia and Madeth
by Eminempern
Summary: Lia Impresses a dragon that no one thought she could. Now, she must learn to fit in with the normal dragons and their riders. Thank you to KiaraAlexisKlay! Ch 3 up!
1. Chapter 1: Controversial Impression

**Disclaimer: I don't own a speck of a thing about Pern, except these characters and plot. Please leave them alone and praise the wonderful McCaffrey.**

**Please see the bottom for extensive Author's Notes. Please. (Oh, and I'm probably going to remove chapter one of this story, as it's incredibly bland and pointless. So, unless I get begged not to, it'll be gone by next Saturday)  
**

* * *

Lia's Story  
  
Lia stood, trembling, in her white robe. She shot a glance at the other girls, each as nervous as her. Oh, sure, they were all desperate to Impress the little gold queen, but that didn't make them any less terrified. 

Lia took a deep breath. _Relax,_ she told herself. _Everything will be fine, fine…_

The problem was that she was weyrbred, and queens chose a non-weyrbred girl nineteen out of twenty times. For the first time in her life, Lia found herself wishing she had been raised in a CraftHall, a Hold, anywhere but a Weyr. _Fort _Weyr, no less!

She found that looking at the other girls was too stressful for her. She glanced around at the boys. There were thirty-nine normal eggs, each placed a little bit away from the next, and all a good deal away from the large, golden egg.

Nepath, the queen and mother of this clutch, was looking proudly at her eggs, though her eyes were whirling yellowly, due to the imminence of their Hatching. Lia wondered if she would one day ride a queen as large as that.

She turned her attention to the eggs again. She had noticed that their shells had slight patterns on them. One had a creamy swirl through it, and she wondered whether that indicated its occupant's color.

Another egg had greenish streaks running through it. A green? Most likely. She began to examine every egg that she could see clearly enough, trying to guess what color dragon would Hatch from it.

Then, she realized that the boys had been going through the eggs every day, touching them. They ought to know what was what by now.

"Uh… hello," Lia said to the three lads nearest her, all kneading their palms with their hands, mirroring their inner nerves. They looked at her soundlessly.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell what color a dragonet will be by its shell. I guess I should know, being weyrbred and all, but no one's ever said anything about it."

"Yeah, we think that they mean something," one boy said. He was weyrbred, but Lia didn't know his name. "They say that bronze eggs have the most dis… dit… dist…"

"Distinct?"

"Yeah, the most... dixtinct... markings. Like that one, there," he pointed to a largish egg, not too far from them, "See the pattern? Looks kinda like a wing, dunn'it?"

It did, Lia realized. "So, is that one a green?" she asked, pointing to the egg she had noticed earlier, with the green streaks.

"Yeah, we think so," one lad said.

Lia wondered, suddenly, whether the girls would be allowed to stand for the greens if the queen didn't like them. Greens were female, after all, but only boys Impressed them now.

Lia walked back toward the girls, who were by now about ready to faint. One girl was crying. Lia shook her head disgustedly. Well, she had never really been that feminine, always doing the hard chores, playing with her brothers, and taking care of the animals. She had even gone over and talked with the lads just now, when she could've been sharing the fear with these girls.

Just then, a screeching filled the Weyr. Lia had lived here long enough to know what that meant.

The eggs were Hatching!

Lia shifted on her feet, the sands burning right through the soles of her boots. She gave the girls around her another contemptuous glance. They wept. Why? Dragons were not creatures to fear. They were the most magnificent beasts on Pern. Lia did not tremble at the thought of a Hatching.

She shot a glance at the lads, crowded around the thirty-nine normal eggs that lay in front of Nepath. Behind Nepath was Jikoth, the Weyrleader K'tar's beautiful bronze. Lia found herself more enchanted with the fine gleam of Jikoth's hide than that of the queen.

Next, Lia's eyes traveled over the queen egg. It was only slightly bigger than the eggs of the males and greens, but its golden glimmer was unmistakable. Lia wondered what the queen's name would be, who would Impress her.

Suddenly, there was a great, rumbling hum. It came up from all the mature dragons, and Lia's heart leapt into her throat. Now the eggs were really Hatching!

The first egg that Hatched was a brown. He staggered about, making pathetic whimpering noises. A lad hastened to his side to calm him. A moment later, the boy looked up, his eyes locking with some people sitting on the sidelines.

"He's Parboth!" he cried elatedly.

Four more eggs Hatched, delivering green Gertorth, blue Wonteth, brown Olath, and bronze Voath. S'oak, C'nar, W'bil, and Ch'nit walked their dragonets proudly from the Hatching Grounds.

Suddenly, the queen egg gave an almighty jerk, and Lia snapped her attention back onto it, feeling dizzy.

_It's Hatching, it's Hatching, oh, is it mine? Are you mine, little queen?  
_  
The egg gave a final crack and out tumbled a reeling little golden beast. Lia stared at it, panting.

The Hatchling paused a moment, then swung her head toward Lia.

_Are you mine, little one?_

To Lia's utter surprise, she felt an answer in her head!

_No, Lia, I am not yours. There is another._

Had the unImpressed queen dragon hatchling spoken to her? Lia stared in shock at the little gold, who wavered indecisively for one more second, then dashed to Minara, a girl from Lemos Hold.

"Oh, she's Pinith!" Minara cried, tears of joy pouring down her face as she stroked the glistening eye ridges.

Lia turned away, disappointed, tears of frustration burning in her eyes. She had spoken with the dragon, she knew it! But she had not Impressed.

_Do not give up, little one. There is a dragon for you yet.  
_  
Lia looked up, stunned.

_N-Nepath? _she asked hesitantly.  
_  
Yes, child. Now look! One is for you._

_B-but Pinith already Hatched, Queen. There is no other for me, for a girl.  
_  
Suddenly, realization hit Lia. _The normal eggs!_

She spun, watching the other eggs.

Only about twenty lay, still rocking. About thirty-five boys still remained, though, staring intently at the huge eggs.

Lia recognized Langor, her half brother, and went over to stand next to him, feeling extremely out of place. But Nepath had told her. Should the queen that had laid the clutch not know who would Impress from it?

Langor shot Lia a questioning look, but Lia shook her head. Langor was too focused on the Hatching to care, so he just returned his gaze to the eggs.

A few minutes later, when Langor became L'gor – "Allorth! He's Allorth!" with a little brown, Lia found herself feeling very alone amidst thirty frantic boys and fifteen eggs.

Suddenly, another egg split. Lia stared, entranced, at the little bronze. It could be no other color. It swung its precious head up, crying piteously.

Lia's heart was rent by the little sounds. How could the boys stand there when the little beast was so upset? Lia hastened forward to soothe the little creature, stroking his head and murmuring sweet nothings.

_There, there, now, little bronze. Everything is all right now._

_Of course it is, _the little hatchling said, his vocalizations becoming more and more relaxed. _You are here now._

Only then did Lia realize what she had done. She had Impressed a dragon!

_Yes. I am Madeth, and you are Lia. You are my rider now._

_Yes, of course, Madeth,_ Lia thought, feeling so calm. She was unaware of everything except for the little, beautiful bronze in front of her.

And except for Nepath's complacent, _I told you so._

* * *

**Thanks for bearing with me here! Please review, and I'll... uh... I'll be happy?**

**(ANs: OK. Here it is. Righto. Either my meaning was misconstrued, or I wasn't clear. Probably my fault. Here's what I meant to say:**

**I understand that bronzes and girls weren't meant to Impress. My reasoning behind this was that Madeth was almost a kind of freak thing, a one-in-a-trillion chance, that would never happen again, if at all. He was a mistake the way Ruth was, being a white dragon. I know this idea is uncanon, and has already been explored, but I chose to use it here.  
**

**So, then I got several reviews saying I couldn't do what I did. I therefore reacted by getting angry and saying words that weren't clear enough. People are under the impression that I only want to be told what I want to hear. How about this: Please tell me anything you want, just not that one specific thing about color-gender. I already am aware that it is not normal. Any other concrit, happy reviews or even - well, I don't WANT flames, but any reviews are fine, except for that one type. I already know about it.**

**And about listing it as AU: That means Alternate Universe, or something, doesn't it? Which means not exactly canon, right? Well, I A- Didn't know exactly how to use it, and B- I kind of wanted it to be something big and unusual for Lia to get her dragon.**

**So, thank you, reviewers, whether you be ticked-off flamers about my bronze Madeth, or annoyed people putting me in my place about my fanfic license and reviews (I did need that). So, my temper is somewhat cooled. Kind of funny, isn't it, that I get more reviews my adding to my ANs than by just writing a story? So, I must now conclude my frightfully long ANs. Ta.)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: React

**Disclaimer: Look, if I were Anne McCaffrey, would I be on FANFICTIONdotnet?**

**Author's Notes: I would like to thank ****astrokath ****for convincing me to make this a whole story. This chapter is short. It's mostly just meant to show that I'm continuing this fic. And also because I haven't updated in forever.**

**_Specific feedback I'd like to get:_ How do you think Pern's reactions to Madeth are? What do you think of the characters, specifically Lia? Are they realistic? Mary-sues anywhere? I'd like any feedback at all, of course, but those specifically.**

**Thanks for reading; please review!**

**

* * *

**Lia ran her hands over Madeth's smooth, soft hide. _That should be enough oil,_ she thought. She leaned back, wiping her brow with her sleeve, careful not to touch her oily hand to her head. Took long enough to get a one-week-old hatchling cleaned and oiled. What would it be like when Madeth was a full-grown bronze dragon? Lia ran her hands over Madeth's smooth, soft hide. she thought. She leaned back, wiping her brow with her sleeve, careful not to touch her oily hand to her head. Took long enough to get a one-week-old hatchling cleaned and oiled. What would it be like when Madeth was a full-grown bronze dragon? 

"R'magel wants you."

Lia spun around – or tried to. She fell on her behind, wincing in her embarrassment. She turned as best she could to face the person who had spoken to her. "Oh, hi, S'toiz."

S'toiz, another rider from the clutch that had Hatched Madeth, stood near her, his hand resting on the ribs of his small green dragon, Sleith. She was a pretty little thing, with an almost bluish tinge to her green hide. S'toiz was a short boy with brown, curly hair, and bright bluish-green eyes that were always curious and interested in everything. He was an easygoing person, easy to be around. Lia was almost his opposite, with her straight reddish hair, flashing green eyes, and quick temper.

"R'magel also said that it was just the usual," S'toiz added.

"Thanks," Lia said. She turned to Madeth. "C'mon, you bronze lump. We have to go see R'magel."

_Again? _Madeth whined. _I want to sleep._

"After R'magel has a look at you."

_Why?_

"I don't know," Lia said bitterly. She nodded her farewell to S'toiz, then led Madeth, huffing and puffing, down to the Lake, where R'magel always met her.

"Hi, Lia," the brownrider dragonhealer said. "Hi, Madeth."

"Hey, R'magel," Lia said. Madeth dutifully positioned himself in front of the dragonhealer, stretching out fully.

R'magel bent down on one knee and began running his hands over Madeth's sleek body. He began to fire questions at Lia.

"Has he been eating all the food you give him?"

"Yes," said Lia, sighing.

"Has he complained of any aches or pains? Is he ever uncomfortable?"

"He itches," Lia replied waspishly. She was sick of this.

"Does he sleep normally?"

"Yes."

"Look, bronzerider," R'magel said with a sigh, standing up. "I don't like this any more than you do. _I _know there's nothing wrong with Madeth. He's a normal bronze dragon. He isn't part queen or green or anything. He's a healthy dragon. You know it, he knows it. But all of Pern –"

"I know what all of Pern is saying," Lia snapped. "And it's beginning to grate at my nerves." She began to pace, her agitation growing with each stomping step. "Madeth and I Impressed. So what? So bronzes don't normally Impress girls. _So what_? I love him and he loves me and no one will ever, ever come between us!" She reached instinctively for his head as he extended it toward her, crooning anxiously at her intense emotions. "Ooh, we're different! _SO WHAT_?" The last two words almost rose to a scream, and R'magel put his hands on her shoulders and shook her – not too hard.

"Relax!" he told her sharply. She was breathing hard, her hands clenched in fists. It wasn't the first time she'd begun to rant like this, but it was her first time doing it to him, and he was obviously unnerved by it. Lia forced herself to get her emotions under control. She was disturbing Madeth greatly.

"Sorry, R'magel," she said quietly. She lifted her eyes to meet his again. "I just –"

"I understand," R'magel said. "I wouldn't know, but I imagine that this was what it might have been like for the first men who began to Impress greens. Maybe you'll be like them – starting a whole new thing of women Impressing bronzes!" Lia seriously doubted this, and knew that he probably did too. But she got her temper down again.

"Well, thank you anyway, R'magel," she said. "Do we really have to continue these silly checkups? Madeth is _fine_."

He released her shoulders. "Weyrleaders ordered it, not me," he said. "And they ordered it because everyone else demanded it. I can't stop it."

"I think Madeth wants to nap now," Lia said, putting her hand on the little bronze's neck. "Come on, my lad. I guess we'll see you later, then, R'magel?"

"I guess."

Lia led Madeth back to where the rest of the weyrlings were cleaning and oiling their dragonets. She was met with the usual hostile and resentful stares as she guided her lifemate toward a warm sunny spot where all the young dragons liked to nap. She felt her anger boiling in her stomach again, but, for Madeth's sake, kept it there.

"Hi, L'gor," Lia said to her half-brother. He nodded tightly to her. Allorth, his brown dragon, chirped a greeting to Madeth, who returned it sleepily, but amiably. Lia felt her anger swell again. Look, the dragons had no problem with Madeth! Why should the humans? Trust the dragons!

"How's Allorth?" Lia asked L'gor. He shrugged sharply. Normally, any new weyrling's dragon would be their favorite discussion topic. But L'gor didn't seem to want to go into it.

Then a thought struck Lia. _He isn't jealous that I Impressed a bronze and he didn't, is he? _she thought incredulously. But it would fit.

"Come _on_, L'gor," she said heavily. "Get over it. Don't you love Allorth? Does it matter he's not Madeth?"

L'gor sighed. "Sorry, Lia," he said softly. "I dunno. I just – just…" he struggled to find the right words. "Every lad dreams of Impressing a bronze dragon. And then, a _girl_ gets one, and you don't. It's just…" Here, he could find no way to express himself. "It just doesn't…"

Lia jerked Madeth's head around so he was again aiming for the sunny spot, and she began to walk quickly toward it, fury roiling inside of her. She ignored Madeth's indignant protests until they were far enough away from L'gor.

_I'm so sorry, Madeth, _Lia finally said. Madeth curled up in the sun, but kept one jeweled eye open, spinning lazily as it looked at her.

_Tell me what is wrong, _he said. _I don't understand._

Lia sighed. _I don't really know, myself, _she said. _But we're not normal, and people have trouble dealing with that._

_Why?_

Nothing would ever hurt Lia's heart more than that simple, plaintive question. He didn't get it, and she couldn't explain it. He loved her and she him. That was all he knew or cared about. But she was upset, so he was upset. It was all so confusing! Lia bit her lip, but began to stroke Madeth's eye ridges reassuringly. _Just sleep now, my bronze friend, _she said. _Just sleep for now. Maybe we'll find the answer to our question someday._

_Someday, _Madeth echoed sleepily, then slid into that effortless dozing state that dragons were always capable of. Lia watched him for a moment, then stood up, brushing herself off. She decided to go to the kitchens and see if she could find something to eat.

On the way, she walked stormily, head down, with stomps more than steps.Then,of course, she _would_crash into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said. She looked up to see a shocked-looking lad. Her heart sank as she realized it was Formor, a failed candidate. The look in his eyes changed from surprise to anger as he recognized her. He quickly turned to stomp off in another direction. Funny how she and stomping were never far apart.

* * *

**Please review! (Oh, and to Shanie, my friend: HI! Please register!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Apology

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Pern/dragons. Anne._**

**A/Ns: Hello. Hey, I updated. Aren't you proud? Anyway, I don't actually have much to say this time. Just, if you would, I'd love it if you'd take the time to review.**

* * *

"So…"

Lia was lounging in an uncomfortable chair in the Kitchens. All around was heavy, food-scented air. It was rather lulling, and Lia's eyes were half-lidded as she looked around, watching the women bustle around to prepare dinner. Ravara had just slid into a seat across the table from the female bronzerider. Her eyes were shrewd. Lia lazily looked at her. "Hmm?"

"Have you thought about Madeth?"

Lia disgustedly narrowed her eyes. "No, Ravara," she said sarcastically. "I haven't thought about my dragon."

"Don't be that way," Ravara sighed. "'Sides, have you thought about him mating?"

Lia froze.

"Wh-Huh?" she managed to stammer. Her mind began to spin.

"Well, you know," Ravara said, shrugging. She slowly traced the patterns that the wood of the table had. Her brown hair fell forward into her face, light eyes following her fingertips' movement. "Bronzes catch queens. Queenriders are females. Madeth is a bronze." Ravara had an unequaled talent for pointing out the obvious. But, for once, this obvious had never occurred to Lia.

Lia's stomach twisted. She felt her hands curl into fists from her inner turmoil. She took a deep, calming breath. Logically. She had to look at this calmly… and… logically…

_Madeth is a bronze. He's gonna want the best he can get. _That _would be a queen,_ Lia said slowly in her head. _I… don't want a queenrider's weyrmate. _A jolt went through her guts. _That could make _me _a _WEYRLEADER She forced herself to clear her mind. _Breathe. If you don't want it to happen, don't let it. Queenriders can control their dragons at mating time. I'll just have to control Madeth. Yes, that's it._

Lia inhaled deeply. She lifted her head to look at Ravara, her eyes deceptively clear and calm.

"OK then."

Ravara cocked an eyebrow. "Got it all figured out, then, have you?"

"Not at all," Lia said brightly. She stood up, every muscle in her body tense and practically vibrating.

It was just everything. Everything was piling up, every little thing stretched her that much further. First her Impression had changed her soul, and while she was in that delicate state, she had discovered that she was pretty much destined to be treated like dirt. And now this? She liked _men_, not women. _Men… including Madeth, _she thought wryly.

_Of course you like me, _came the sleepy thought of her month-old dragon. _Why would you not?_

_Nothing, _Lia said absently. She was vaguely aware that she was leaving the kitchen.

_You're upset, _Madeth decided. She could see him by the Lake, uncurling and getting to his feet. His brothers and sisters around him were stirring, roused by him. _Why are you upset? Is something wrong?_

Lia finally got to him, and stroked his bronze head. Hot tears were in her eyes, but she blinked hard. Finally, she burst out, "EVERYTHING is wrong!"

Madeth was now very concerned. _Tell me. What?_

Lia bit her lip. She sat in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and, tears slipping quietly down her face, she mentally explained everything to him, with absolutely zero confidence that he would get it.

Sure enough…

_I don't understand, _Madeth said, nudging her with his warm nose. His heavy tail flicked anxiously, and Lia opened her eyes to see him looking puzzled. It would've been cute under other circumstances. _I love you. I chose you. All the others were chosen by _theirs_. Why should they begrudge you the right to me?_

Lia heaved a sigh, roughly wiping her tears away. "Dunno, Madeth," she said heavily. She'd actually tried to explain this to him many times, but he had the famous atrocious dragon-memory and comprehension.

Lia decided to look at the situation from behind his eyes.

To dragons, everything was simple. _It was oh-I'm-hungry-I'd-better-eat_, or _oh-I-itch-better-ask-for-oil_, or _oh-I'm-tired-better-nap_. A dragon was a dragon, and he (or she) needed a lifemate. That dragon chose that lifemate and loved him (or her) forever. Nothing was complicated, nor did it need to be. In fact, Lia was clearly disturbing him greatly to be so worked up over the plain fact that he'd chosen her.

She soothingly stroked his trembling wings, rubbing his jaw with her other hand. "Sh-h-h," she said softly. Sometimes, just for your dragon's sake, you couldn't let your emotions get out of hand. She didn't want to hide anything from Madeth, but she hated seeing him so upset.

* * *

"Lia!" called a familiar voice.

The female bronzerider spun around, snarling, "_What_?"

L'gor first shrank back at her wrath, then straightened, his eyes snapping. "Well, sor-ry for trying to apologize!" he said angrily. "What did I ever do to you?"

He was trying to apologize? Lia blinked guiltily. "Um…" she said stupidly.

"Yeah," her half-brother said, heaving himself down to sit next to her. She usually sat more or less by herself at the end of the table the weyrlings sat at. "Look… I'm… um… sorry I said that stuff to you. See… well, it's not like I'm _jealous_ you got Madeth or anything. I would never, ever, _ever_ change _anything_ about my Allorth, _never_," he said adamantly, clearly bent on making sure there was no doubt left in her mind. "Sorry if I kinda came across like that. I mean, I dunno why I was so upset. Just 'cos Madeth chose you. I dunno what I'd do if everyone started treatin' me bad 'cos of Allorth." He bit his lip just thinking about it. "So… I just thought I'd offer, you know, if you… ever want some company or somethin' during practices," he said awkwardly.

Lia felt shame twist her stomach. He felt bad that she was a loner during weyrling training, and was taking pity on her, offering to hang around with her. That was just… sad.

"What about Minara?" asked L'gor, cocking his head at his half-sister. "You're both… I mean, she's a girl, too."

Lia cast a disgusted glance over at Pinith's rider, who was flirting shamelessly with F'sild, bronze Nalgith's rider. "Her? She could do with less air between her ears and more thought," Lia snorted.

L'gor lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug, his cautious brown eyes sliding away. "She ain't too bad, y'know," he said softly. Lia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she is," she said.

Another half-shrug from her half-brother. "Mn."

Lia, realizing that he liked Minara in some way or another, decided not to comment any more, for fear of alienating her half-brother, who she'd only just reconciled with. So she carefully steered the conversation away from the topic of the queenrider.

"How's Allorth doing?" she asked. Riders were always delighted to talk about their dragons, and L'gor was no exception.

"Oh, he's doin' great," said L'gor enthusiastically. "It's wonderful, isn't it? It's like he's kinda…" he gestured indistinctly and unhelpfully with his arm. "Kinda… another half of me. It's like he's thinking my thoughts with me… if that makes any sense."

"Oh, it was a statement fit for a harper," Lia said wryly.

"Hush," L'gor said, shoving her playfully.

"Hey," said another voice. Lia and L'gor looked up to see that S'toiz had slid down and was looking at them with his calm brown eyes. "What're you doing?"

"She's insulting me," L'gor said, jabbing an accusing finger at Lia.

"I was doing no such thing!" Lia said, pretending to be deeply wounded, clapping a hand to her heart. She gave S'toiz an appealing look. "How could _I _insult anybody?"

"Very easily, I'm guessing," S'toiz said, grinning. His warm smile was infectious. Both L'gor and Lia couldn't help but join in.


End file.
